Tonneau covers are a generally known device for covering the bed portion of a pickup truck. There are many different types of tonneau covers, some of which are a solid fiberglass panel which covers the entire bed of the pickup truck, and others are made of a foldable material which folds and is easily stowed away when not in use. The use of a tonneau cover may be to protect the various components inside the bed of the pickup truck from the surrounding environment, or provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
One particular type of tonneau cover, as mentioned above, is what is referred to as a “soft” tonneau cover made of a foldable material which facilitates ease of stowage. A soft tonneau cover typically is connected to a series of rails connected to the sides, tailgate, and front of the bed, respectively. One of the common ways to connect the tonneau cover to the rails along the sides of the bed, or side rails, is through a typical Velcro connection. A typical Velcro connection consists of two layers, a first layer having a series of hooks, and a second layer having a plurality of smaller loops. The hook layer may be disposed on the rail, and the loop layer may be disposed on the cover, or vice versa. Both layers of the Velcro connection typically extend along the length of the side rails. The use of a Velcro connection in prior art tonneau covers is considered desirable because the tonneau cover is easily removable from the side rails, allowing ease of access to the bed of the pickup truck, and allowing the cover to be rolled up and stowed at the front of the bed when not in use.
The Velcro connection also provides for the tonneau cover to be adjustable relative to the side rails. During installation, the Velcro connection may be adjusted to compensate for the tonneau cover becoming stretched over time. The cover is simply pulled tighter, and the Velcro connection is adjusted accordingly. However, during the life of the tonneau cover, dirt and other debris accumulate on the both the hook layer and the loop layer, reducing their effectiveness, thereby reducing the ability for the Velcro connection to maintain proper tension in the tonneau cover.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tonneau cover which is able to be tensioned properly, and maintain the proper amount of tension over time, yet still have the functionality to be rolled up and stowed when needed.